Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory
|image=Gundam 0083 Poster.jpg; Poster Stardust Memory title card.jpg; Title Screen Logo Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory.jpg; Logo |english=Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory |kanji=機動戦士ガンダム0083 STARDUST MEMORY |shortname=0083: SM |dubbing=Animaze, ZRO Limit Productions |era=Universal Century |media=OVA |japanese start=May 23, 1991 |english start=February 23, 2002 |japanese end=September 24, 1992 |english end=May 18, 2002 |producer=Sunrise |chardesign=Toshihiro Kawamoto |mechdesign=Hajime Katoki, Mika Akitaka~Red, Shoji Kawamori, Yasushi Ishizu |artdirector=Junichi Azuma |storyscript=Akinori Endo, Asahide Ookuma, Fuyunori Gobu, Ryousuke Takahashi |director=Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi |music=Mitsuo Hagita }} is a 13-episode OVA series set in the Gundam's Early-Universal Century timeline. The characters were designed by Toshihiro Kawamoto. The series serves as a sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam and a prequel to the events of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. The first volume containing two 30-minute episodes was released in Japan on May 23, 1991. Subsequent volumes, containing one 30-minute episode each, followed every one or two months; the final volume went on sale on September 24, 1992. The series was directed by Mitsuko Kase (1–7) and Takashi Imanishi (8–13). Synopsis Universal Century 0083: Zeon intelligence has identified a prototype Gundam designed for nuclear attack under development by Anaheim Electronics. A former Zeon ace and a small band of Principality soldiers are dispatched to Earth to capture the Gundam as part of Operation Stardust. When the Zeon successfully make off with the prototype, the Earth Federation assigns the mobile suit carrier Albion to locate and recover the missing unit. When the stolen Gundam fires at the space fortress Konpei Island, the Federation Space Force suffers a catastrophic loss. As the Federation regroups, they learn that the Zeon have captured a space colony, Side 7, ostensibly with the objective of colliding it with the moon. When the colony's course is unexpectedly changed toward Earth, the true objective of Operation Stardust is revealed. The series ends with the creation of the Titans, an elite Zeon-hunting division of the Federal Forces, and the main antagonists in Zeta Gundam. Episodes The Japanese LaserDisc release of Gundam 0083 featured English episode titles on the cover that often differed from the Japanese titles shown at the beginning of each episode. For each episode in the list below, the official English translation of the Japanese title is given with that title's kanji and romaji, followed by the alternative English title from the laserdisc cover in parentheses. # (Stardust Rising) # (War is Not Over, Yet) # (Irregulars in Albion) # (The Lost Troopers) # (Sieg Zeon!) # (Mind of the Moon) # (Burning Heart) # (Conspiracy of Silence) # (Nightmare of Solomon) # (The Hot Area) # (La Vie En Rose) # (Assault Waves) # (Men of Destiny) A special VHS sneak peak of the first episode titled GxG Unit was given to advance ticket purchasers of Gundam F91. The series was reissued in DVD format in Japan on four volumes; the first R2 disc went on sale on January 25, 2000. Characters Earth Federation Forces *Kou Uraki - 19-year-old test pilot who gets caught up in Operation Stardust. *Chuck Keith - Kou's close friend and fellow test pilot. *South Burning - A senior pilot at the Torrington Base and mentor of Uraki. *Eiphar Synapse - Commander of the Albion, he is charged with recapturing the prototype Gundams. *Alpha A. Bate - One of three veteran pilots assigned to the Albion after the assault on Torrington Base. *Bernard Monsha - Another pilot assigned to the Albion after the assault on Torrington Base. *Chap Adel - The third veteran pilot assigned to the Albion after the assault on Torrington Base. *Mora Boscht - Chief of maintenance aboard the Albion. *Akram Harida - The Albion's navigator. *Ivan Paserov - The Albion's helmsman. *Jacqueline Simone - A bridge officer on the Albion. *Peter Scott - A bridge officer on the Albion. *William Morris - The Albion's communications officer. *John Kowen - the EFF General who initiates the Gundam Development Project. *Alloys Mozley *Dick Allen *Raban Karcs *Kalent *Green Wyatt *Hawkins Marnery *Gene Coliny *Jamitov Hymen *Bask Om *Nakohha Nakato *Y. Bicock Zeon Remnants *Anavel Gato - A famous pilot from the One Year War, he steals the GP02A as part of Operation Stardust. *Aiguille Delaz - Commander of the Delaz Fleet and mastermind of Operation Stardust. *Cima Garahau - Former commander of Zeon's Marine Amphibious Unit (M.A.U.). Recruited by Aiguille Delaz as integral part of Delaz Fleet and Operation Stardust. *Neuen Bitter *Gaily *Adamski *Bob *Karius Otto *Bily Glardle *Draize *Heintz *Bergman *Deatroaf Kocsel *Kult *Wolfgang Waal *Haman Karn *Yuri Hasler *Horst Harness Anaheim Electronics *Nina Purpleton - A member of the Gundam Development Project and head engineer of GP01 and GP02A. *Kurena Hacksell *Lucette Audevie *Nick Orville *O’Sullivan *Poral Guilish Von Braun *Kelley Layzner *Latuera Chapra *Peter Purpleton *Joshua Purpleton Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons * MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type * MS-14F Gelgoog Marine * RB-79 Ball * RB-79C Ball Type C * RGC-83 GM Cannon II * RGM-79 GM * RGM-79C GM Type C * RGM-79 Powered GM * RGM-79N GM Custom * RGM-79Q GM Quel * RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" * RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" * RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" * RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" Vehicles and Support Units *Alexandria-class (Al Giza) *Birmingham-class *C-88 Medea *Columbus-class (Kai) *Command Vehicle *FF-XII Core Fighter II *FF-XII-Fb Full Burnern Core Fighter II *Magellan-class (Kai) *Patrol Vessel *MSC-07 Albion *Pegasus-class (refit) (Trojan Horse) *Salamis-class (Kai) *Trailer Delaz Fleet Mobile Weapons * AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra * AMX-002 Neue Ziel * MA-06 Val Walo * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type * MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen * MS-09R Rick Dom * MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II * MS-14A Gelgoog * MS-14F Gelgoog Marine * MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type * MS-21C Dra-C * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" * YMS-09R-2 Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei * YMS-16M Xamel Vehicles and Support Units * Camouflaged Ferry Ship * Gwanban-class (Gwanzan) * Gwazine-class (Gwaden) * H.L.V. * Hohsenka * Jukon-class (refit) (U-801) * Komusai II * MS Landing Ship * Musai-class Late Production Type * Papua-class * Zanzibar II-class (Lili Marleen) * Pazock-class Anaheim Electronics Vehicles and Support Units * La Vie en Rose * Space Boat "Hulke" Civilians Vehicles and Support Units * Colony Corporation Ship Media Music Opening/Insert: * Back to Paradise by Miki Matsubara (Episode 1) Openings: * The Winner by Miki Matsubara (Episodes 2 to 7) * Men of Destiny by MIO (Episodes 8 to 12) Endings: * Magic by Jacob Wheeler (Episodes 1 to 7) * Evergreen by MIO (Episodes 8 to 13 ~ In its full version in episode 13's ending) * True Shining by Rumiko Wada (Compilation movie ending) Radio Drama *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Runga Offing Cannonade Battle'' (機動戦士ガンダム 0083 「スターダスト・メモリー」 CDシネマ 「ルンガ沖砲撃戦」; 1992) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space'' (機動戦士ガンダム 0083 「スターダスト・メモリー」 CDシネマ 「宇宙の蜉蝣」; 1992) Picture Drama *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space 2'' (機動戦士ガンダム 0083 「スターダスト・メモリー」 ピクチャードラマ 「宇宙の蜉蝣2」; 2016) Game *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Operation'' (機動戦士ガンダム 0083 ステータスについて1996) Publications *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Manga 2)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Manga)'' :Viz also released all episodes in a comic book format from 1993 to 1994. However, instead of a manga, they used screenshots from each episode for the panels. Line art and descriptions of all units were inserted as well. *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Novel)'' :The story of 0083 was retold in prose form by Hiroshi Yamaguchi in three volumes. The books were published by Kadokawa Shoten and contain illustrations by Toshihiro Kawamoto, Hirotoshi Sano and Hajime Katoki. *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion'' *''Gundam 0079 - Nightmare of Solomon'' *''Nightmare of Solomon'' Compilation movie Just before the completion of the OVA, the series was reformatted into a compilation movie and re-released under the title on August 29, 1992. To date, ''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Afterglow of Zeon has not been released in North America; however, it was released in the United Kingdom, Ireland and throughout Europe as Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Afterglow of Zeon on May 15, 2006. Another title for the movie is Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Fading Light of Zeon. Gallery Gundam 0083 Movie Poster.jpg 511N9XXT3ML.jpg mobile-suit-gundam-0083-stardust-memory-english-dubbed.png.jpeg Movzz com content poster 2006011111.jpg 20110523164933-40156.jpg|G-SELECTION img_1216555_37809132_0.jpeg img_1216555_37809132_1.jpeg img_1216555_37809135_0.jpeg img_1216555_37809135_1.jpeg img_1216555_37816501_0.jpeg img_1216555_37816501_1.jpeg Stardust.jpeg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory (Manga 2).jpg 0083 Gundams Earlier Designs.jpg|Earlier Gundam designs External Links *http://www.gundam0083.net *0083 Stardust Memory on MAHQ *Stardust Memory on Wikipedia *Stardust Memory on ANN Encyclopedia *The Last Blitz of Zeon on ANN Encyclopedia Chronology ja:機動戦士ガンダム0083 STARDUST MEMORY Category:Series Category:Movies